Elemental Master
Location Lavapit ; Use : Mission Giver ; Additional Notes : You must complete most of the Soft Shaman's quests before he appears ((Un)Fair Trade and Quarrel are not needed). Some level or item requirement may also exist. Conversation You've heard about the Elemental Master during your Dinoz Master studies. He's a very well-respected Master, an expert in the comprehension and manipulation of the elements. Young Dinoz Masters can only wish to be taught by him, but he is known for being rude and unapproachable.... Before Completing All Quests #'Speak to the Elemental Master' #: Huh? Who's this? Another nuisance no doubt. I'm starting to get sick of these situations .... go on then boy, SPEAK! .... WHAT DO YOU WANT? '' ## '''I want to improve!' ##: Of course you want to improve, everyone wants to improve, but no one is willing to put in the effort required. Everyone wants to suddenly improve, but without lifting a finger. If you want my advice, put some effort in!! '' ### '''And that's all?' ###: Mmmm .... insistent aren't you? Let's see .... if you really want to improve you must be willing to work. Only then will I decide if you're worthy of my advice? #### Missions List ##### Quest: The Master's Shopping ##### Quest: Lesson 1 - Lightning ##### Quest: Lesson 2 - Fire ##### Quest: Lesson 3 - Wood ##### Quest: Lesson 4 - Air ##### Quest: Lesson 5 - Water After Completing All Quests #'Speak to the Elemental Master' #:Your training is complete .... i'm not one to give out compliments, but most Dinoz can't complete it, so you're not doing that badly. ## Reward... ##: You want a reward!? ..... yes it's true you have shown perseverance in your training in each of the five elements ... perseverance in stupidity! But ok, I give in, why not.... '' ### '...' ###: ''As a teacher, I hope that you have learned something, and that from now on you will be thankful towards those who take their time to teach you new skills,paticularly towards me! #### Thanks ####: Ah! At least, you're are being polite towards me! People are less and less polite these days, it truly is a rare quality ... you know what? I'm going to reward you for your efforts. Do you know what an Elemental Sphere is? '' ##### '''A what?' #####: .... as I expected ... why is it that I always have to explain myself to you! An Elemental Sphere is a magical item which has been charged with the power of an element. '' ###### '...' ######: ''There are five varieties of sphere, one for each of the elements. When a Dinoz absorbs one, he will learn a new skill which is directly linked to this element .... it's fair to say that a Sphere is a powerful item. '' ####### '...' #######: ''Wait! that's not all! By accumulating many spheres of the same element, your Dinoz can learn more powerful skills! This means that there are 3 Sphere Levels for each element, making 15 Sphere Skills in total .... do you understand? I can't tell. ######## Can you explain everything again? ''' ########: (takes you back to ".... as I expected...") ######## '''I understand ########: Your Sphere is very precious, you must be absolutely certain before you use it. There are many Dinoz Masters throughout Dino Land who would pay for your Sphere, you can sometimes find them on sale at the Market Place! ########: (if he has not already done, he will give you am Elemental Sphere, one per dino who completes his training) Category:NPCs Category:Mission Giver